Sanada Has Aim?
by fuku-bucho
Summary: OMG, who knew? Sanada has Aim! This is what happens when you throw together a bunch of totally random PoT characters into a chatroom.


Disclaimer: We don't own Aim or any of the characters.

________________________________________________________________________

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: Inui, the data you gave me about Jiroh is incorrect. He missed his sweet spot by 3.1687 cm during the match against Fuji, not 3.1688.

**I'm_Better_Than_Renji**:Is that so? Well then, it must be your data that is incorrect because I was there, watching the match. And while we're on the subject of miscalculations, I would have you know that during Fuji's match against Akaya, his Devil Mode was not triggered early because of the insane pleasure he has of watching people suffer.

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: Oh, no?

**I'm_Better_Than_Renji**: No. It was because he was suffering from a minor pain of menstrual cramps that day.

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**:Women these days. They all complain. Menstrual cramps hurt 79% less than an average female says they do.

**ishallruletheworld**:Hey! No vagina, no opinion!

**ishallruletheworld**: I mean, "What ware you talking about? I do not have MENSTRUAL CRAMPS!!"

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: ...Sure you don't...

**I'm_Better_Than_Renji**: Akaya, there was a 99.9% chance that everyone was going to find out any way.

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: No Inui, you are incorrect. It's 99.8%

**I'm_Better_Than_Renji**: 99.9%

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: 99.8%

**I'm_Better_Than_Renji**: 99.9%

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: 99.8%

marui'smanbitch has entered the chat.

**marui'smanbitch**: Hey, do you know what Marui-kun's favorite dessert is?

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: Strawberry cream cake.

**I'm_Better_Than_Renji**: Strawberry short cake.

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: Strawberry cream cake.

**I'm_Better_Than_Renji**: Strawberry short cake.

**marui'smanbitch**: …Hmmmmmm, okay. Do you know where to buy ecstasy or any other love drug? Not that I was planning to put it on the cake and drug Marui-kun so I can drag him to my room and rape him or anything.

**ishallruletheworld**: eBay. Duh.

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: You answered that awfully fast, Akaya.

**ishallruletheworld**: Ummmm… Wait, this is chat! I don't have to reply!

**marui'smanbitch**: Thanks!!!

marui'smanbitch signed off.

wheremyhairgo has entered the chat.

**wheremyhairgo**: Did marui'smanbitch just say that he was going to drug Marui and rape him?

**ishallruletheworld**: Yes.

**wheremyhairgo**: I was going to do that! Noooo, damn you, marui'smanbitch!

**I'm_Better_Than_Renji**: Il data.

sugarXsugaraddict has entered chat.

**sugarXsugaraddict**: Jackal, did you say that you were going to rape me?

**wheremyhairgo**:

**sugarXsugaraddict**: Because if you wanted to, I would have complied easily.

**ishallruletheworld**: OMG, the sexual tension is too much to bear. I might have an orgasm!

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: Akaya. This is a chat.

**ishallruletheworld**: So?

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**:

Fuji'sBoyToy has entered the chat.

**Fuji'sBoyToy**: Mada Mada dane, Akaya.

**ishallruletheworld**: Mada Mada dane yourself Echizen!!! I have every right to have an orgasm, here or anywhere else. In fact, I might even have one at practice. So there!

Tarundoru_314159 has entered the chat

**Tarundoru_314159**: Please refrain from engaging in sexual fantasies at practice. You can do it in the privacy in your own room.

**Fuji'sBoyToy**: Like you , Sanada?

**ishallruletheworld**: Ohhhhh, you just got dissed!!!!

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: Sanada, I didn't know that you got Aim.

**I'm_Better_Than_Renji**: Too bad Renji. I knew that Sanada has Aim ever since the 17th of December, at 4:52:19 pm.

**Tarundoru_314159**:

**Tarundoru_314159**: And Jackal, Marui. If I ever catch you two CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED during practice, I will personally rip your CENSORED CENSORED out.

**ishallruletheworld**: How come it's okay for you and buchou to do it and it's not okay for Jackal and Marui to do it?

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: Don't mind Sanada. There is a 89% chance that he didn't get his daily dose of Yukimura yesterday and now he's throwing a hissy fit.

**Tarundoru_314159**: I do not throw hissy fits! And for your information, I did get my daily dose of Yukimura yesterday.

**ishallruletheworld**: How was it?

**Tarundoru_314159**: It was …fine.

**Fuji'sBoyToy**: Just fine, Sanada?

**ishallruletheworld**: I'm telling buchou you said he was just fine!!!! You're going to get a spanking.

**Fuji'sBoyToy**: I think he'll enjoy that Akaya.

**ishallruletheworld**: I don't get it.

-5 minutes later-

**ishallruletheworld**: I get it!!! Echizen, you're so dirty!!

**Fuji'sBoyToy**: Mada Mada dane.

My_Zone_Attracts_Balls has entered the chat

**My_Zone_Attracts_Balls**: Sanada

**Tarundoru_314159**: Yes, Tezuka?

**My_Zone_Attracts_Balls**: Yudan sezu ni ikou.

mizukishalldie has entered the chat

**mizukishalldie**: Or else you will get Yukimura pregnant.

**ishallruletheworld**: No! That's a bad thing!! Buchou won't be able to play for 9 months!!

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: Akaya, you do know that Yukimura and Sanada are both male so there is no feasible way for them to have children.

**mizukishalldie**: But Renji, I thought I saw Sanada buying condoms a few days ago.

**Fuji'sBoyToy**: Sanada, if you can't have kids, why are buying condoms?

Tarundoru_314159 has signed off

**ishallruletheworld**: Fuku-buchou is always so shy about his sex life.

**Fuji'sBoyToy**: I wish Fuji-senpai was that shy.

**My_Zone_Attracts_Balls**: Don't we all.

**muzikishalldie**: I don't see anything wrong with informing others about my habits

**My_Zone_Attracts_Balls**: Fuji, your habits include doing explicitly sexual, not to mention questionably illegal, things with a freshman.

**muzikishalldie**: And your habits include making balls gravitate towards you so they would be easier to get.

**My_Zone_Attracts_Balls**: You make it sound so dirty.

**mizukishalldie**: Fufufufufufu

**ishallruletheworld**: Where did Jackal and Marui go?

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui**: There a 99.8% chance that they went to do sexual activities with each other.

**mizukishalldie**: Oh, Ryoma-kun and I can give them some tips, Ne, Ryo-chan?

Fuji'sBoyToy has signed off

**My_Zone_Attracts_Balls**: Fuji, don't distract Echizen. Keep your mating habits away from the tennis practice.

**mizukishalldie**: But Tezuka, I think that tennis practice and sexual intercourse are interrelated.

**My_Zone_Attracts_Balls**: Is that so?

**mizukishalldie**: Yes. In fact I have just developed a new move, inspired by Echizen. It goes up in opponent's private areas and spins rather quickly, as to create smoke in the crotch, will end the opponent's chances of every having children.

**My_Zone_Attracts_Balls**: Fuji.

**mizukihalldie**: Yes Tezuka?

**My_Zone_Attracts_Balls**: That's not legal.

**mizukishalldie**: Minor details. Renji, Inui, would you like to have a double's match with me and Ryo-chan to see how the move works out?

**My_Zone_Attracts_Balls** has signed off

**I'm_Better_Than_Inui** has signed off

**I'm_Better_Than_Renji **has signed off

**ishallruletheworld**: Well, it's just you and me, Fuji.

**mizukishalldie** has signed off

**ishallruletheworld**: Oh okay now, I see how it is.

A/N: **Okay, completely random. I don't even know if they have Aim in Japan or what. By the way, I am so sorry that about the organism mix-up in 25 Song You Should Never Sing In PoT. It made me laugh when Bucho told me about it. *sigh* To think that I let down my Science teacher, my Health teacher and my English teacher with just one tiny letter.**


End file.
